The Legend of Monty Oum
by BlackLight181
Summary: This is something I have worked on for the past year or so as a kind of lore to how Remnant became what it is now in all of my stories and I have also decided to make it into a tribute to a man who'm I respect and will honor for the rest of my days. Thank you Monty.


**AN: This little short story is dedicated to none other then the great Monty Oum as many of you may have figured out by now cause of the title. He was a great man who was taken from this world far too soon and even though many of us did not know him personally we miss him greatly.**

 **Since the day of his...tragic passing grows near I decided to publish this little short story I came up with long ago. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Monty Oum.

The man, the myth, the legend.

The first huntsman and the man who led humanity and the faunus in the first great war. Many know his name but not his story.

Monty was not always the god he is now. He was once just a regular human, living his every day life like normal. He was a writer who enjoyed spending time with his close friends and his family. He lived a quiet happy life away from the troubles of the Grimm and the human and faunus conflict that ravaged the world. He was at peace.

Until the day the Grimm attacked.

Monty was sliced on his chest and his back by a group of Beowolves and bitten on the shoulders by an Ursa. Blood flowed out of him as he fell next to the lifeless body of his wife and his brother as fire began to engulf everything around him. He held his wife's lifeless body in his arms with tears streaming down his face as the Grimm began to close in on him.

Monty knew he was no match for the Grimm. He was no fighter, hell he had never even held a weapon before in his entire life. But as he closed his eyes readying for the end he found himself not engulfed by darkness...but instead by a glorious light. Not unlike what the lights of heaven were meant to be like this was...different.

Monty opened his eyes to find himself alone in an endless abyss of darkness. There were no Grimm, no ruins, no flames, nothing. Just him. Monty felt as though he was going to be driven insane until he felt the warmth of the light once more. He turned around and was met by a bright glowing white fire that seemed to burn on its own. As Monty approached it he felt something strange stir inside of himself. He could not place the feeling under anything he had felt and before he knew it he was standing in front of the fire. It gave off no heat but seemed to burn away the darkness that surrounded it.

Slowly, hesitantly, Monty reached out to touch the flames. He knew not why he was doing it but he felt as though...he was meant to do it. As he made contact with the flames they spread up his arm and engulfed his entire body. Monty tried to scream but found he could not. He then realized something strange. The flames, they weren't burning him. In fact they seemed to be healing the wounds he had already sustained.

Monty opened his eyes and saw the incarnations of his torment. The Grimm. Without a second thought Monty let go of his wife's body and rushed forward, tearing through the Beowolves before him. In a moment of unbridled rage and anguish Monty slaughtered every Grimm he found in his village. In the aftermath of it all Monty fell to his knees and put his face into his bloody hands as the only home he ever knew burned behind him.

One week after that Monty stood over the graves of his loved ones that he made for them so no Grimm could try and devour their bodies. Monty then retreated from the world. He became a hermit who lived in the mountains as he trained himself in the use of his new...abilities. He found that this "aura" was like a type of shield that guarded him from any and all harm that would come his way. And if he was injured then his aura would heal his wounds. He also found that he now had a new ability that he had never heard of before in his years living on Remnant. With this new ability of his he could manipulate dust itself and make it take the shapes of weapons. For five years Monty studied, experimented, and learned all he could about his new abilities and how to use them.

Oum descended from his home in the mountains of Vacuo and found that the world was even worse now then it was when he went into seclusion. What little resistance there was against the Grimm hordes was completely gone now. Humans and Faunus alike did nothing more then run in fear from the monsters that infested their world, only causing more of them to be drawn to them.

Oum first visited the city of Vale on the continent of Vytal. The city had been under siege for weeks, if not months, up until now. Monty could see the terrified faces of the people as they feared for another attack. As another horde approached the walls of the city Monty knew what he had to do.

Monty walked over and grabbed a sword, a pistol, and a few vials of dust from what little supplies the soldiers had on the wall and jumped down from the wall as the Grimm continued to charge towards the wall. In a display of never before seen power and skill Oum laid waste to the Grimm upon the field, leaving the bodies of the Grimm to wilt away.

Monty was greeted as a hero upon returning to the city. The people named him "Fortis Heros", or The Mighty Hero. He was made the leader of the cities defenses for the city and armed his new soldiers with new techniques for fighting the Grimm. He also figured out that he was able to unlock the aura of others through a complete accident. Regardless he began to unlock the aura of all of those who followed him in his fight against the Grimm.

Not long after that people from all over began to move and build upon the city of Vale so they could be both safe, and meet and serve the savior of Vale. Monty by this time had amassed a fairly large amount of followers and frequently sent out his hunters, as he called them, on missions to eradicate more and more Grimm from the land around Vale city.

Before Monty knew it three years had past and he had become the leader of Vale. By this time Monty had built up an even larger force that had spread across Remnant, eradicating the Grimm in droves. They were led by his four generals who's sole mission was to kill as many Grimm as they could in the name of their lord. With the four of them leading the charge along with Monty continually going into the field himself to fight the Grimm were on the defensive. With the added help of a group of huntsmen called, "The Four Horseman", it seemed the Grimms extinction was inevitable.

But Monty was no fool.

He knew that these small victories meant nothing when the Grimm all over Remnant outnumbered the humans and the faunus by the thousands. In the face of this threat Monty was left with only one option. He needed to take away the source of the Grimms power.

Monty would have to hunt down and kill the Grimm King.

A task that not even Oum himself may have been able to accomplish, even with the aid of all his forces and allies it still seemed near impossible. Regardless of what the odds were against him however Monty was determined to rid the world of this great evil. Or he would die trying.

It took another year of constant hunting and searching but Monty was finally able to find the lair of the Grimm king. It made its home upon the island south of what would become the kingdom of Mistral. That was where the Grimm's nest was formed so long ago, and where their king still resided.

Gathering everyone he commanded to the future kingdom of Mistral Oum launched his attack on the Grimm nest. The battle that ensued lasted for months, if the records are true, only ending with Oum finally coming face to face with the monstrous Grimm king itself. The battle they had shook the very island itself. Earthquakes shook the earth, volcanoes erupted, tidal waves crashed onto the shores, and tornadoes ravaged the land as the two super powerful beings did battle.

After nearly an entire day of fighting the Grimm king Monty realized he alone could not destroy the Grimm king. So he did the next best thing. Gathering the last of his aura Monty stabbed his blade into the ground and sent it towards the Grimm king. The giant monster roared as the ground below it gave way and it fell into the bottomless chasm below. Monty formed a powerful seal with his aura upon the ground where the giant chasm had opened, insuring the Grimm king would not be able to rise again. After he did so the Grimm began to scatter and dispersed into the woods all over Remnant as Monty's forces cheered in victory.

But there victory would be cut short.

As Monty's four generals and the four horseman went to help their lord to his feet that made a horrifying discovery.

Monty Oum, was dead.

Forming the seal required more aura then he had at the moment. Oum gave up his own life energy to form the seal itself. The news shocked and saddened the whole of Remnant. Monty's body was buried in his old village in the center of the continent of Vytal. There he laid beside his loved ones as the whole of Remnant mourned his passing, and thanked him for his sacrifice.

But Oums story was not entirely over.

Upon his passing from the world of Remnant Oum ascended to the heavens and became the eternal guardian of human and faunus kind for all time. The people of Remnant would forever revere and give thanks to Monty Oum. Their lord, their Fortis Heros, their savior.

Their god.

* * *

 **AN: R.I.P. Monty Oum. May you forever be remembered as the god of animation, and DDR.**

 **But in all seriousness may he forever be remembered as a good man who devoted his life to doing what he loved. I wrote this as both a bit of lore behind what all my RWBY stories are based off of, and as a special memorial to the great man who gave us this amazing series.**

 **I hope you all will agree with me in saying I will always admire Monty for the rest of my life, and for his memory I will never stop moving forward.**

 **R.I.P. Monty Oum(June 22, 1981 - February 1, 2015)**


End file.
